Trunky Boy
by ValtraJay
Summary: It takes place during the time gap between cell and the tournament, focuses on the Briefs family and Vegeta learning to be a dad during this time of greiving Kakarot...Mainly about Trunks and his wanting to be closer. I think I kept to the characters well
1. Little Trunks

**A/N: This is just a story that used to be a oneshot, but then turned into something bigger because everyone wanted it. So I did make it bigger. **

It was a normal day for the young Trunks. He was tired as he woke up from his little big-boy bed. After going to the bathroom and flushing the toilet, he went into the kitchen to see what Mommy was making. She wasn't that good of a cook, but he was always excited to eat, especially in the morning. But of course, he was never hungrier than his friend Goten, that is. He walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes expecting to see his Mother cooking something. Instead he saw his Mother reading the morning paper and he saw his Father. _Father? _Trunks never saw his Father in the morning. He barely saw him ever. Vegeta was opening the fridge to get a beer. Trunks walked over to his Mom.

"Mommy what are we having for breakfast?" he asked. Trunks was only five and his stomach was growling for food.

"Oh I am sorry, I guess I will have to make something. I totally forgot," she said.

So she got up and went over to the stove and cupboard area to make something. Bulma passed Vegeta on her way over and Vegeta moved so she could get by. Then, Trunks looked at his Father in hope of getting some attention. And Vegeta gave a quick glance at the lad with his masculine and careless look.

"What are you looking at?" he said meanly. That was Vegeta for you all right. He was never close to Trunks and had never held him in his life. He never imagined having a son. When Bulma told him that she was pregnant with his child he wasn't sure how to handle things. He was never properly raised by his birth Father, and from the five years that he **_did _**spend with his Father, King Vegeta was always busy. Vegeta's Father and the saiyan race alone weren't very "lovey" in the first place so he just let the Female take care of his son's up bringing. How he should act around his young son was unknown to him.

Bulma looked up from getting out the pancake mix in concern. She didn't like how Vegeta was so mean to his own spawn. She knew that that was just Vegeta being Vegeta, but she at least wanted him to **_try_** to act like a father.

Trunks just stood there. He was excited to see his Father. He didn't care about how malevolent he was. He just stood there staring at Vegeta.

"Humph!" he walked away. As he walked away he started murmuring something only Trunks could here. "Stupid kid," he said. Then his appearance was gone, as he walked towards the Gravity Room.

"Mommy? Why is Dad so mean?" he asked.

Bulma looked up and almost began to cry.

"Well, honey…um. Well, your Father is just angry sometimes because he…um…gets tired," she said.

"Tired? From what?" he asked in curiosity.

"From…fighting. Yeah, that's it…from fighting," she said.

She actually didn't know why Vegeta was so heartless. But from the day she asked him to live at Capsule Corp. she knew that it would be this way. She knew she would have to put up with his attitude. Maybe it was being an orphan all his life that makes him this way, maybe he feels sad about his people dying by Freiza, the guy who took him in and spared his life. But why did Freiza spare his life and not his people's? **I guess Vegeta is mad because he wanted to avenge his race and his family, but never had the honor to do so…because of that stupid Kakarot.** Or maybe he just acts evil sometimes because he was raised by Freiza to be_ evil_. Why he was this way, is uncertain to Bulma. But whatever it was, it would affect Trunks' up bringing. She can't have a father who doesn't pay attention to his very own son. She knew that Vegeta cared somewhat about her and Trunks but he is just too proud to show emotions. Poor Vegeta…

"Do you think I could become a good fighter like Daddy someday?" he asked.

"Um…well maybe sweetie, but maybe you should try and focus on being a kid," she said. The pancakes where almost done. She tried hard not to burn them.

"Gohan and Goten fight together a lot. Goten is naturally pretty powerful. At least that's what Gohan told me," said Trunks.

"Oh, is that so? Well…I guess you could just ask your Father if he could train you, I mean, I guess there is no harm in asking," she said.

"Oh really Mom? You think Daddy would say yes? That would be so cool if he trained me! Then I can beat Goten at King of the Hill!" said Trunks.

"Just remember to say 'please'. It is polite to say please, remember that," she said, trying to teach her son good manners unlike her "husband" figure.

Bulma wasn't sure if she enjoyed this fighting business. She has been around it since she was sixteen and didn't want Trunks to get hurt. She hoped that Trunks would just turn out to be one of those technology gurus and be helpful to the Z gang in other ways other than fighting. Fortunately, that would be a miracle, because Bulma doesn't think Vegeta would take the time of day to train Trunks anyway. But she knew that Trunks would be a good fighter if he trained because he is a saiyan.

Trunks can accomplish great things with the power he has, she knew this. It would not be very productive for him to get hurt, though. She has a hard enough time worrying about Vegeta. Yes, _worrying. _And everyday, especially when Cell was here, she feared that Vegeta would not come back and she would be left here with nothing but an image of him.

After getting ready for the day, Trunks was bored and had nothing to do. Mother was working in the lab, and he usually always watched her, but he didn't want to do that today. So he decided to wander around Capsule Corp. in hopes of adventure. He started first to go to Mom and Dad's room to see what was in there. He had never been there before, and it would be nice to see what's in there. So he opened the door and peeked his head through. Then he walked in. The bed was big and fluffy. It was messy and unmade. The bedspread was dark blue and there was dark blue wallpaper with the Capsule Corp. logo all over it. The closet was open and he walked over to see what was in it. There are some of his Mom's dresses, skirts, and a weird-looking bunny costume with ears. And then he saw on the other side of the closet, a pink shirt that looks like a guys', some of his Dad's muscle shirts and tank tops, and a saiyan uniform. He turns to the bed with boredom and climbs on it. The covers looked organized on one side, and the covers on the other side looked all messed up like someone moves a lot in their sleep. He was on the messy side. He just sat there imagining his parents lying on the bed together. **'_I wander why Mommies and Daddies sleep together in a bed'_** he thought to himself. Then he got up and ran out of the room to go to another place. He was going to go down to the lobby once he reached the fork in the hallway, but then he decided to go down the other hall where the Gravity Room is. He skipped down the hall towards the outside of it. He knew that his Daddy goes in there all the time so he thought he should check it out. He tried his hardest to reach the handle of the door to the GR. It was hard for him to get it open. So he pulled with all of his young saiyan might and finally got it open. He quietly crept his head threw the doorway to try and see if anyone was in there. He saw his father doing push-ups over in the corner. He looked like he is working hard.

"Daddy!" he yelled and began to start running towards him.

Vegeta looked up from what he was doing. "Huh? No Trunks!" he yelled and got up quickly.

Trunks ran into the Gravity Room and met his Daddy and looked up at him with excitement. Vegeta just stared at Trunks in astonishment.

"WHAT? How did you—how—wha—We are in 300x Gravity! How can you stand all this weight on you, you little brat?" he yelled.

"What?" said Trunks, kid-like. Then he looked down at his feet. Then looked up. "I don't know what you're talking about. Your silly! What are you doing in here?" he asked with enthusiasm.

Vegeta is still surprised that a kid as young as him can handle such gravity, it is amazing. He hesitates at Trunk's question. Then he crossed his arms.

"I am training hard, its something you wouldn't know anything about, kid. Now leave at once! You are disrupting me!" he snarled.

"Wow, cool! Goten told me that he trains with his brother all the time and teaches him stuff. Do you think that you could teach me how to do fighting stuff?" he asked and put up two fists like he is tuff. "I could learn cool moves from you and fight like a big strong warrior like you! Then I can defeat the bad guys!" he said, kid-like. Then he started punching the air and pretending he was fighting.

"Train you? _Train you?_ Why would I want to train _you? _You are just a little kid, I wouldn't waste my time trying to train a little brat!" he said and looked away from his son.

Trunks frowned for a minute. Then he decided to speak. "But...please? Mommy says it is nice to say please. PLEASE? Common, Daddy! Gohan trains Goten! It's no fair! Why does Goten learn cool tricks and not me? I want to fight bad guys, too!" he wined.

Well if he can handle this much gravity then he must be capable of doing a lot of damage. But if Vegeta did train his offspring then what if his own son becomes more powerful than himself? Just like Gohan and Kakarot, Gohan is so powerful almost more powerful than Kakarot himself. But if he didn't train Trunks, then Goten would get to be more powerful than his son and that wouldn't be good. If Vegeta's son could at least become more powerful than Kakarot's other son, Goten, than that would be so great. One step towards beating that stupid Kakarot for good! And besides, Bulma would probably get mad at him if he didn't train him and she would scream at him with that annoying yell of hers!

The words of my Father still echo in my brain. 'If your are old enough to walk, you are old enough to train.' So I guess…I should train him. Vegeta thought to himself.

"Alright fine." he said meanly like he doesn't want to get all "lovey."

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" he yells. Then he reaches for his dad's legs and hugs them tight. Vegeta is just stiff for a while. He doesn't know what to do, so he just stands there. Trunks is nuzzling his legs in comfort. Vegeta is not used to this and is getting a little irritable.

"Alright, Alright! That is enough!" and he pulled Trunks away firmly. "There will be no foolish business, am I clear? I will only let you train with me if you can keep up. Oh, and no calling me "Daddy" its too sissy. "Father" is my name. Now, his training will be tough and I am not planning on fixing your wee wee's and waa waa's all right? I won't kiss your boo boo's like I'm your Mother. No crying, you have to be tough and learn to be a strong saiyan warrior. You master these simple rules and you will be on my good side. Are up for it, kid?" he asked while smirking.

"Yeah! Lets go!" he said.

And Vegeta and Trunks began to train. Maybe there is hope for their relationship after all! And how the other Z fighters will be so surprised once they find out how strong Trunks is, and that Vegeta is training his son!


	2. Mommy Genious

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this 2nd chapter of TrunkyBoy. I put a lot of time and thought into this, and I tried my hardest to stick to Akira Toriyama's chracters as best I could. (personality wise-like Vegeta for isntance.) I try not to have OCCs in my stories. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews on the last one! They helped a lot!**

"Oh, I know! Yeah…Uh huh…same with Trunks!" Bulma said as she was talking on the phone with Chi Chi. "Heh Heh, I guess both of our men need manner lessons. But I am trying my hardest to teach Trunks how to have good manners," she said as she was playing with the telephone cord. "Yeah, actually I am going to try to get Vegeta to agree to a marriage license, but I don't know when," she said. She paused to listen to Chi Chi. "Alright, you too! Bye Chi Chi!" she said and hung up the phone.

_Jeez, what am I going to do? _Bulma thought to herself.

"Mommy!" yelled Trunks as he ran from the hallway into the living room to see his mother. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Can Goten come over tonight? I want to show him all of my cool moves Father taught me yesterday," asked Trunks as he looked up at his mom while he was still a hold of her.

"Well…sure I guess," she said in surprise. One thing after another, it will never change. "So, you got Daddy to train you eh? Wow," she said pretty shockingly. This was good news, but she couldn't believe it. Vegeta didn't even tell her.

"Yeah! Father taught me something called Ki," he chanted. "I can't wait to show Goten!" he shouted. Then he ran to his room.

'_Hmmm, so I guess Vegeta got Trunks to call him 'Father'. _Bulma thought.

Right when Bulma was about to make a phone call to Chi Chi again to ask if Goten can come over, Vegeta walked in. He went over to the fridge for his daily beer. Bulma was hesitant. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't know the right words. Vegeta usually ignored her anyway, but she needed to talk to him. She kept opening her mouth various times ready to say something, but couldn't.

Vegeta passed by and left the kitchen without saying a word and without noticing her existence. He usually had this attitude for most of the day, but when it came time to go to the "bedroom" scene Vegeta was different. He is one of the most restless sleepers she had slept with. And whenever he wanted to have sex he just helped himself. And Bulma usually let him. But that wasn't very often.

After making the phone call to Chi Chi, she decided to go take a nap. She went into her room and just flopped down on her side of the bed. Her side was all neat and tidy while Vegeta's side is all messed up. She was just about to go off into a deep sleep when the door opened and she heard someone come in. She didn't feel like opening her eyes to look to see whom it was so she just laid there. Then she heard little footsteps come towards her.

"Mommy," said the voice. Bulma immediately opened her eyes. It was her little, purple haired toddler standing there.

"Honey, Mommy is taking a nap," she said.

"Why do Mommies and Da----" he paused and corrected himself. "I mean, why do Mommies and Fathers sleep in the same bed?" he asked innocently.

She hesitated. What should she say? She knew she would have to answer these sorts of questions soon or later. At least he didn't ask, 'where do babies come from'.

"Well… because they ah…they love each other and they want to be together more. It comforts them that they are right next to each other while they sleep," she stated as she was imagining in the back of her head. That was not the reason why Vegeta and her slept together. That was not the reason at all. She knew that Vegeta loved her _somewhat _but he never actually said it to her…

"Oh…" he said. He gently took a big yawn and climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to the unoccupied side. He curled up and began to drift off into dream world.

Then he whispered quietly before falling asleep. "I am glad you and Father love each other," he whispered.

Bulma just laid there and watched her son start to nap. He was so beautiful. If only Vegeta took the time to see that. Their son…that they created together is so beautiful….

Bulma began to sleep as well. Chi Chi and Goten would arrive in an hour, and she needed energy before she started to handle two toddlers and an ignorant saiyan.

Meanwhile Vegeta was going to the Gravity Room…again… He walked over to the door and the control room and stopped. He hesitated.

"This constant activity has bored the hell out of me," he said to himself. He is not feeling up to constant training in that same chamber everyday. But he has nothing else to do but train. So what should he do? Go do what every other Earthling does and simply participate in hopeless Earthling entertainment activities? No, this is not an option for The Prince of All Saiyans. He is much better than participating in such foolish actions.

Vegeta finished his beer and walked back to the kitchen to eat something. He set his empty beer can on the counter and went to a couple of cupboards. When he opened them, all he found was some crackers and peanut butter. What? The richest woman in town doesn't have anything to eat? He closed the cupboard doors in frustration and let out a big grunt. He looked around the kitchen and into the family room. Bulma forgot to go shopping again. She always did that, she'd get side tracked and distracted with her "inventions" that she would forget to clean, go shopping, cook, etc. This generally pissed Vegeta off.

"Where is that stupid female?" he said. Of course, he only noticed her when he needed her. But, he would never tell you that. He only called Bulma 'female' if he where mad or angry.

"Humph! She is probably working on one of those stupid experiments of hers," he said as he sighed. He tried to figure out something else to do. He decided to go into his room and change out of his tank top and into a spand-ex suit. (He usually wore a spand-ex suit if he was going to a fight or flying somewhere.)

He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He opened his bedroom door and began to walk in. Then, he looked at the bed to see Bulma and his son sleeping on his bed. He was astonished at this and just stared for a while. Bulma looked so graceful just lying there. And Trunks was all curled up like a puppy-dog on _his_ side of the bed.

Why the hell is he sleeping there? Vegeta did not understand this. Trunks has his own room. Why is he sleeping next to his…his…uh…his…what is Bulma to him? What should he call her? His…_ girlfriend_ or what? He shattered to think. He is so very confused. He is not used to this, the Earthling culture.

Suddenly when Vegeta was looking at them Bulma moved a little. Then, she opened her eyes and looked towards the door at Vegeta. She always was a light sleeper. Any little movement, or sound, or anything would always wake her up. Which made it hard for Bulma to sleep next to him because he moves around a lot.

Vegeta just looked at her as he was standing there not knowing what to do. Bulma looked at him as well. Bulma saw Vegeta looking at their son in astonishment.

"He…He was tired and just bunked out by me," Bulma said in a tired voice.

He just looked at her more. Ok, this made a little more sense. Since in Vegeta's mind the mother is the general caregiver and the father doesn't really do anything, he figured that Trunks needed his mother at the time. This was not okay. Trunks, his very own son, will NOT be a momma's boy! No, not by his clock, not by his rule. This is not going to continue. His son needs to toughen up! If he is going to become a great fighter someday, he must be tough and masculine. Especially if he wants to make a good impression when Kakarot and the rest of the gang see him next. He wants his son to not make a mockery of him, he wants his son to be better than Kakarot's kid! This "being next to mommy" will not continue once and for all!

Vegeta walked over to his son aggressively.

"What are you doing? Don't disturb him, he is sleeping!" said Bulma.

Vegeta ignored her. Vegeta pushed the kid a little.

"Wake up, kid!" he yelled. Trunks just layed there. Vegeta picked him up and made him sit up. "Wake up you little brat! Enough of this!" he said.

Trunks moaned and opened his eyes, shocked to see his father over him. He yawned.

"Huh? I am tired!" he said. He is very crabby when people wake him up. That is one thing him and his father have in common.

"I don't care! Get up! Go to the Gravity Room right now and train! This 'napping' is a total waste of time and energy, now go!" he said, pointing to the door.

Trunks looked at Bulma sadly. He doesn't want to!

"Vegeta! What are you doing? He is just a baby! He wants to sleep! Leave him alone!" she said and sat up a little.

"Baby? BABY? Damn it! He is no baby! He is old enough to take care of himself. Hell, when I was his age, I could kill saibamen within a heartbeat! When I was his age, my family and race was murdered, and I was one of the only survivors left! I was an orphan! Don't sit there and tell me he is just a baby! If Trunks wants to be a true fighter, he must toughen up and learn how to be a true saiyan! If you are old enough to walk, you are old enough to train!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.

Bulma was surprised at the fact that not only Vegeta was engaging in Trunks' parenting, but he actually called his son by his rightful name! This was a wonderful day!

Bulma just looked at him for a couple seconds. Then she looked at her son. His hair was all messed up and his eyes had sleep in them. He was very tired, and he is just a boy. But, then again, he _is _a saiyan boy… what should she do? Surrender him to this rough-hearted Prince? This cold and foul guy that she called her "boyfriend"?

She thought for a moment. Vegeta and Bulma's attractions towards each other very well _could have _been mental and not physical. Bulma **does** care for Vegeta and she **has** gotten attached to the Prince. She figured that Vegeta just needed a little love and he would be all right. She knows that Vegeta cares for her, too, but just doesn't want to admit, that he, Prince of all Saiyans, has indeed fallen in love with an Earthling.

Bulma thought that having this baby would be good for Vegeta, so that Vegeta could learn how to be a father and that there is more to life than fighting. If she let Vegeta take Trunks under his wing, than maybe there is hope for a father-son relationship after all!

She hesitated. Then, surrendered. "Okay…just… just…" she paused for a while, "Just be careful, okay? I know he is a saiyan and all, but…but, he is only five, so just don't go _too _hard on him, Vegeta," she said in a tired, worried voice. Hoping that Vegeta wouldn't contradict.

Then Trunks looked back at his mom with a worried face.

"Wha? But…But…Mama!" he said quietly not wanting the Prince to hear him.

Vegeta did in fact hear him. "There will be no fussing. You're the one who wanted to train with me, and you agreed to go by MY rules! So there will be none of this! From now on, you are only aloud to be with The Female at night fall, but the rest of the time you will be training and sparring with me, got it?" he yelled. Yeah, he _was _being a little hard on the kid, but that is Vegeta for yah!

Of course, Bulma would have to argue with him later that night about his "rules". But, for now, she just let him go this time. And besides, Bulma wanted Vegeta to spend more time with is own son anyway. Do you think Vegeta would be the type of father to take his son fishing? NO! I would say not!

Bulma was not surprised at all by his strictness with is son, after all, Vegeta's father was probably the same way with him. Vegeta's high expectations where starting to make more sense to Bulma. Vegeta _is _"The Prince of all Saiyans" and Vegeta's son MUST be as well trained and determined as his father.

So, for the remainder of the hour, Vegeta and Trunks trained in the gravity room while Bulma sat by the phone and petted Scratch. The dark, black cat was purring up against Bulma. This reminded her of the time when Vegeta was sitting on the couch and Scratch came up to him and started purring and rubbing up against him. Then, Vegeta grabbed the cat by the neck and threw the cat out to the hallway. Of course, Bulma got pissed at him and started cursing him with her loud voice that annoyed the shit out of Vegeta.

**Even though there are so many bad memories she had with her partner, she could never forget the good times. The day when she invited him to stay with her, the day he got knocked out in the Gravity Room and she fell asleep next to him when he was recuperating, and also the day when she found out that she would have a purple haired super saiyan son and the father would be Vegeta. She smiled to the memory of that one wonderful night when Vegeta and her……….uh…we will skip that part…Anyway, there where so many good times.**

**This all went back to getting married. It has been something Bulma has always wanted to do. But she didn't know what Vegeta would say to her asking him, "Want a marriage license?" or something like that. She was afraid of his reaction. She wasn't expecting Vegeta to do the whole "walk down the aisle, give a kiss, vows, cake, reception" and all that other stuff. She knew he would NEVER do that. But, if it was just a simple "get a judge to sign a marriage license" thing, than maybe he would. All she had to do was find two witnesses that would sign the marriage license along with a judge- and Trunks would have married parents. And I am sure Chi Chi and Goku would love to be the witnesses. (Although, I don't think Vegeta would like that very much) It just stinks so much that Goku is dead… Anyway, she knew she loved Vegeta, but she just doesn't know how to get Vegeta to get married.**

When she was about to go into more memories, the phone rang.

"We are on our way," said Chi Chi to Bulma on the phone. "Sorry it took so long, Gohan and Goten got caught up in an argument about who can eat the most food," she sighed, "And Gohan insisted on Goten staying for an eating contest," she said. "They got my carpet all dirty and I had to clean it up," she complained.

"Jee, I don't think I could live with two saiyan sons like you do," said Bulma._ Vegeta and Trunks are enough! _

"Oh, well you will soon or later, once you and Vegeta have another," she said bluntly.

Bulma blushed at the thought. _Me and Vegeta…having another baby? Well…maybe…_

It was not like Chi Chi to say such a thing. Especially since Bulma and Vegeta aren't even married yet…but who knows? Maybe Vegeta will agree.

"Well, I think it is a little bit too early to be talking about another baby," said Bulma going along with the program. "It's hard enough trying to handle these two over here," she mentioned.

After talking to Chi Chi, Bulma couldn't stop thinking about Trunks and Vegeta. How excited Trunks will be to show off all of his cool moves to Goten. Trunks will make Vegeta so proud once he becomes a great fighter. She knows that Vegeta already was proud of Trunks from the Future-but now he needs to focus on reality. There is a little boy who loves his father and wants to spend more time with him…

Scratch just purred some more as Bulma petted him…

**A/N: This chapter was basically about Bulma. Chapter one was about Trunks, and if you guys want a third one about Vegeta, then I will be happy to make one. I know Vegeta was kindof extreme with the "meanness" but that is just how he is. I mean, how would Vegeta really handle his kid being a girly man? I just tried to stick to Akira's Vegeta as best as could.**


	3. Father Prince

**A/N: This explains Vegeta's inner feelings about his family and also a quarrel between Bulma and Vegeta. And Trunks asks Bulma a very intimate question, and Vegeta is standing right there! Find out what happens. **

Trunks and Vegeta where in the middle of a heated training session. Trunks was just about to punch Vegeta when Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks and kicked him. Trunks flew far in the air and landed several feet away from his father.

"Ow!" he said as he was getting up.

"You must feel me out! How many times do I have to tell you? Remember to use your Ki!" yelled Vegeta s he coached his son.

"Sorry…it's just hard," replied Trunks.

Vegeta sighed and then paused for a moment. Vegeta doesn't know how to be encouraging. "That's just the way it is," he said, " Now prepare for more," he said.

Vegeta puts up his fists and gets in his fighting stance. "When your fighting, your opponent is going to move so fast you won't be able to see them. So, that is why it is important to know how to sense where your opponent is by feeling out for their Ki level. It's all about sensing in fighting, and it takes a lot of concentration," he said, "But as you watch others do it and also you try to do it, then you will learn a lot faster," he stated.

Vegeta had never done this before. He had never taught someone else how to fight, and he was still trying to learn how to have the patience to do it. He knew that Kakarot had always spent so much time training his sons and frankly, Vegeta didn't know how Kakarot could handle it. If the kid messes up, Vegeta can't help but yell at him, he was not used to this.

Vegeta and Trunks where just about to start sparring again when the door to the Gravity Room opened. Bulma slipped her head threw in hesitation, she knew that Vegeta would probably get mad for disturbing them, but she decided to act confident. Vegeta usually always got mad if she interrupted his "Gravity Room Time".

"Uh…Trunks, Goten is here!" she said hoping that Vegeta wouldn't yell. Bulma looked directly at Vegeta. Vegeta just glared at her, then folded his arms and looked away.

Then, Trunks did a surprising thing; he turned to his father and walked a little closer.

"Can I go, Father?" he asked. Vegeta just looked at him with his original glared look.

"Humph," he said and turned away. Trunks knew what this meant.

"Thanks Father!" he said and ran out of the Gravity Room. Trunks passed Bulma on the way out but Bulma just stayed there. Then, Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma and didn't say anything. She just stared back and then smiled. She was sort of self-conscious to smile at Vegeta cause she didn't know what he would do, but she went for it anyway. Then after this, she slowly shut the door and walked happily away.

Meanwhile, Vegeta dwells in the Gravity Room alone once again. He has many things racing through his head. For some reason training had gotten boring for him, and it seemed like training the boy was giving him something to do. Of course, he would never say this but; it had been quite entertaining along with being interesting.

For some reason, it seemed like to Vegeta that however hard he would train, it was never enough. When Vegeta was younger, many of the locals where surprised with Vegeta's power, because it he was already catching up with his father, King Vegeta. The Vegeta's where known as the most powerful, high class Saiyans ever. But now, a low level, has taken his place and one that had been raised on Earth. And every time Vegeta tries to train, and fight, and be a hero, it never works because Kakarot is always the one who defeats everyone. He admired Kakarot's fighting, yet, that's why he hated him so much. He knew that Kakarot considered Vegeta as a friend, but Vegeta is still not sure what to consider Kakarot, or Bulma, or even his son. Sometimes, Vegeta had feelings of going back to the way he was before which meant…**_being evil…._** He had always wondered what it would be like to go back. Take away all these foolish emotions, and living on Earth to bring his old self back again…Vegeta delighted at this thought…not caring about anything anymore and only having to worry about yourself…

Although he would like to go back to the way he was, he still focuses on what would become of the boy and his mother. Freiza used to tell him all the time that emotions are just a delusion for the week, but something changed in him and he decided to accept them. He didn't want to let this happen to him, but it did. He had a…a…a…**_family…_**Vegeta closed his eyes to the thought. He never knew this would happen.

The first time he ever felt any good emotions was when he was wounded in this room…he woke up and there she was, right next to him, sleeping. At first he felt like a fool, being helped and having bandages all around him. But something in him made him want her…Vegeta flinched again.

"No!" he said as he punched the wall with his iron fist. '**_I must train more' _**he thought.

Vegeta was trying his hardest to get away from…that retched word…. he thought that training would stop him self from hearing himself think. He thought that training would bring back his old self…he must shut his feelings up instead of letting the world knows how he feels…of course Vegeta would never confess to this.

Vegeta sets the Gravity to 110x gravity and begins to train and do his normal exorcises.

Meanwhile, Bulma had to supervise the little children of course, so she stayed out in the kitchen while Trunks and Goten where in the living room. Bulma grabbed her favorite magazine, "Fashion Fusion" and grabbed some crackers to eat. She was a fan of putting peanut butter on her crackers and then eating them, and that's just what she did. After realizing that the cupboard was empty, she obviously needed to do some shopping, so she got some purple post-its and wrote down some supplies.

Then, in the living room the two boys where talking as they lay on the couch and looked at baseball cards that Goten brought.

"My favorite team is the Titans," said Goten. He was only one year younger than Trunks.

Then Bulma looked over fast at them. "Hey, that's the team Yamcha plays for," said Bulma.

"Whose that?" asked Trunks. Bulma was surprised he asked this question…but after she thought about it she realized that they haven't exactly been in contact with Yamcha for a while. Well at least, not since Trunks was a baby, but he is too young to remember that far back anyway.

"Oh, well he is an old time friend and he is a professional baseball player," she said. Yamcha was only a friend now. Even though they used to go out, she was way beyond holding a grudge against him anymore. Besides, she had moved on to bigger and better things….**_ much, much bigger…_**at least bigger than Yamcha's. Bulma giggled at the thought of her analogy. So she was so over him now. Anyway, she heard a rumor from Chi Chi that Yamcha was taking interest in dating Maron. Wow, it has sure been a while since Bulma saw that blue-haired ditz. How can Yamcha go from dating an extremely smart and brilliant woman, to dating an extremely dumb woman? Hmmm… maybe it made him feel smarter being around her. Then again, how does Chi Chi know this fact for sure? Hmmm…

"Cool!" said Goten. "My brother played baseball in high school," he added, "Gohan was always real good at hitting the home runs!" said Goten.

"I wish I had a brother…" said Trunks, and then he frowned. Then he looked up over at his mom who was in the kitchen. "Hey mom, can I have a brother?" asked innocent Trunks.

Bulma's eyes got huge and she hesitated before answering. She swears, his questions where getting worse everyday. "Uh…well…uh…a…uh…maybe…someday," she said all nervous.

Right then, Vegeta walked in the room. He was all sweaty and had a towel around his neck. Bulma figured that he was in here to get a refreshing drink. He just came in as his usual self and ignored everyone…as usual.

Trunks didn't notice Vegeta coming in and was still thinking about the conversation before.

"So where do babies come from, Mommy?" Trunks asked right there with everyone in the room.

"I asked my Mommy that, too and she said the storks brought them to your door step. But I don't think I believe her because later on I asked my brother Gohan where babies come from and he said they come from the Mommy's tummy," said Goten, "I didn't know who to believe," he frowns.

"Well then, Mommy where **_do_** babies come from?" asked Trunks and looked over to the kitchen and saw his father and mommy over there.

Bulma paused and got all-nervous and stuff. She didn't know she would be having this conversation with Trunks this early in his life, and not only that, but in front of Vegeta, too! So, she thought of what Gohan told Goten and stuck with that easy explanation. Then Bulma notices that Vegeta isn't leaving the kitchen. She quickly turned her head slightly to see what he was doing before she replied to Trunks' question. Vegeta was just standing there sipping a pop with one arm crossed over his chest, and he gave Bulma a quick glance like he was interested in what her answer to their sons question would be. Then Bulma turned her head back to the two kids.

"Well… Gohan was right, they do come from the Mother's stomach," she said, hoping that that would be the end of the conversation. Vegeta was still there just listening to their conversation while sipping his pop. Then Trunks and Goten just tilted their heads a little bit.

"But…how does it get in the tummy?" asked Trunks.

Bulma's eyes widened even more than they did before, she didn't know what to say! She can't talk about sex to her five year old! And not to mention when her friend's son was in the room, Chi Chi would kill her. Then Bulma heard a slight smirk come from Vegeta behind her. She turned to look at him and he had his normal "Vegeta" type stance going on but a slight smile across his face. Bulma turned back to the kids. Bulma decided to be strong. She got up from the counter and walked over to the family room (which was only a few feet away) Vegeta just stayed where he was. Apparently, he was quite interested in what Bulma had to say. Bulma got down on her knees and sat down next to the boys on the floor.

"Well, you see boys, the Daddy helps the baby get in the Mommy's tummy," explained Bulma. She decided to use little kid talk, because her "analytical" talking obviously wasn't working with them.

"Well, how does the Daddy help get it in Mommy's tummy?" asked Goten.

Bulma opened her mouth and hesitated. Then she thought of a brilliant idea.

"The baby is created by the Mommy and Daddy loving each other," said Bulma. She was quite pleased with her idea that didn't involve sex.

"Oh…so the Father has to love the Mommy and then a baby is made inside the Mommy from love?" asked Trunks.

Bulma nods. "Yes honey, that's how it works," she said. Hopefully Goten won't go home and talk to his mom about this because if he does, Bulma might get in trouble, even though what she told the boys was completely harmless.

"So that's how I was born, right?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah and me too!" said Goten excitedly.

"Yep!" said Bulma and then she laughed along with the children.

Then she noticed Vegeta starting to leave to go out to the hallway. She watched as he left. He wasn't mad or anything, he was probably just bored.

The rest of the night, the boys went in Trunks' room to watch a couple movies (yeah, he had a TV in his room, of course. Remember, this is the Brief family, they are rich). While that was going on, Bulma decided to go out to the balcony behind the hallway to have a cigarette. (Yes, everyone knows that Bulma smokes.) As she walked to the balcony she opened the slide door and shut it behind her. Then, she turned and saw Vegeta…He was sitting on the ledge of the side of the balcony with one leg dangling down. He always sat this way, but usually he only went out to the balcony if he wanted to be alone. Bulma took her chances. She didn't care if he wanted to be alone, she needed a smoke, so she gladly helped herself. Vegeta just sat there, pretending Bulma wasn't there.

She lit her smoke and began to smoke, and she took a deep sigh. She looked out at the scenery of the sunset. She didn't say anything to Vegeta because she figured he wouldn't want her to anyway.

"I like it better when you smoke," said Vegeta from the other end of the balcony. He was still looking out at the sunset.

Bulma looked over in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to not act too naïve.

Vegeta looks over at her and then crossed his legs and arms. Then he lets out a legendary smirk. "You where always in a pissy mood when you where pregnant with the boy," he said and then closed his eyes. Vegeta was never good at explaining anything.

"I had to stop smoking for the healthiness of the baby," she said. Had Vegeta ever heard of pregnancy hormones? Of course Bulma and Vegeta got in a few quarrels when she was pregnant, but she was surprised to hear him say he liked her better when she smoked. Well, and she always was in a bad mood because she needed a cigarette.

Vegeta didn't say anything for a while and then Bulma decided to sit down in a lawn chair. Then Vegeta spoke.

"That was quite a show you put on in there," he said and gave and evil smirk. Then he sat up. He was laughing at her effort to explain mother nature to the youngsters.

"I would have liked to see you explain everything to them," she said defensively.

"Oh yes, I would have told them every dirty detail," he said in a mean tone.

"I am sure you would have, and that's why I am the one that explained it to them in an innocent way so youngsters can understand it," she said.

"Humph…" he sighed and turned away. Bulma just glared at him for a while.

At that moment, Bulma remembered earlier that day when Vegeta made up these "rules" for Trunks. Vegeta interrupted Bulma and Trunks' nap yesterday and gave him a lecture about his training schedule. Of course, Bulma did not agree with this, so she picked now to argue with him about it.

"You know, you don't have to be so hard on your own son," said Bulma.

Vegeta sat up more and gave her an even more evil glare.

"Strictness shapes a strong warrior! And what made you bring up the kid?" he said.

"His name is Trunks, not "kid". Anyway, today you made up these rules about Trunks' training schedule and I think you are being way too hard on him. You don't have to make him lose his dignity and self worth, he's just a child!" she yelled back.

"You Earthlings just don't get it, do you? Saiyans where born to fight! Besides, Trunks was the one who wanted me to train him. He wanted to fight so bad, and that's because he is a Saiyan. He has Saiyan blood running through his veins and you can't protect him from that any longer! You're the one who is being too soft on him, he needs to toughen up!" he yells.

"Well then if you understand his need to fight then why don't you just stop being so cynical of him and be a real Dad to him for once! I may be too soft, but you are too hard. Just love him!" she said. It was very silence after that. Vegeta just kept starring at her in his evil look.

"Or Maybe you don't know what love is!" she yelled. As soon as she said that she just turned and left. She opened the glass door and slammed it shut. She walked away furiously. She was usually always the one to make the dramatic exits, but this time she gave Vegeta something to think about.

As she walked away, she figured it was time to check up one the boys. So she walked over to Trunks' room and knocked on the door. No one answered, so she went ahead and poked her head through the doorway to see what they where doing. She looked over on his bed and they where both sitting laying on it with their pajamas on. She heard a little bit of their conversation in which she decided to stick around for a while to eavesdrop.

"My Daddy fights all the bad guys. My Daddy is the most powerful living thing in the universe!" bragged Goten. These where the little kid conversations that as a youngster, you couldn't lose. Bulma remembers the times as a little kid when everyone used to always brag about how tough their big brothers where, and how someone's big brother could beat up someone else's big brother. But now, her son must face Goten in a bragging contest about their Daddies.

"Oh yeah, well my Father can…be super saiyan!" said Trunks.

"My Dad can do that, too!" said Goten. Then Goten folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, my Father can do Galit Gun!" said Trunks.

"That's nothing! My Daddy can do the Kamehameha wave!" said Goten.

Bulma frowned at this fact. She knew that Trunks didn't have much to go off of. Well, Vegeta was pretty powerful and everything, but not as much as Goku was. But the good thing was is that Trunks was defending his father, which showed that Trunks loved his father. And this meant so much to Bulma…

_**A/N: More commin. I try to get it in soon. **_


	4. Sleepless in West City

That night….

Bulma was just about to fall asleep on the bed when she heard someone come in to the room. Recognizing it wasn't her little son by feeling weighted steps stomping towards the bed. She then knew it was the Prince. Bulma just pretended to be asleep like she didn't hear him. There was nothing she hated more than a quarrel right before bedtime. Then shortly after he entered, he slammed himself onto the bed. After several movements of Vegeta tossing and turning he then was still.

Bulma couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened that day. With Goten coming over, Vegeta, and the "Where do babies come from?" subject. Everything was a blur. It had been such a long day and quite honestly Bulma couldn't wait for the morning. The sensation of a new day comforted her. "A new day with no mistakes in it."

Vegeta had a hard time sleeping, as usual. He didn't want to believe it, but he was actually taking what Bulma said into consideration. Even though he thought that she was over dramatizing the situation. Hmm… She must be PMSing or something. Either that or those cigarettes are getting to her head. Vegeta smiled at the thought. Then he continued his mind wondering. Thinking about his little son Trunks made him think about the older Trunks he met from the future and how he learned to love him. And he learned how it feels to care for someone, and also how it feels when that someone gets hurt. He thought extremely carefully about this. '**The young Trunks and the Older Trunks are the same person' **he thought to himself. This is not like Vegeta, thinking deeply about "feelings". But ever since he has met Kakarot, something's inside of him have slowly been changing. He has over time noticed how Goku has forgiven him and spared his life many times, and he has also seen the love that Goku has for his family. Thinking about Goku's family brought him back to thinking about his family. Even though Vegeta and Bulma have fights, Vegeta still feels some sort of security towards her and his son. Like, he actually has something worth fighting for. Before Bulma and him ever happened, he had always fought for his own well-being and superiority. But now, he has someone to fight for…**his family… **

Thinking about this made Vegeta flinch. Bulma was right, he _is _too hard on the boy….**but maybe that's because he is afraid of being too soft….**

Having a restless sleep, Vegeta decided to leave to get a drink or something. He rose up and stomped out of the bedroom not caring if he woke the woman up or not. As he passed through the hallway he heard something. He stopped to observe the sound again…..it was gone. So he continued to stroll down the hall when he then hears what sounds like kids talking all at once. '**Hm?' **he thought. Vegeta decided it was coming from Trunks' room. '**Children….' **He sighed. But he did sort of wonder what they where up to. So Vegeta faithfully walked up to his son's cracked doorway to listen in.

In Trunks' room, the boys where still fighting about whose parent is most powerful. Trunks was looking at his favorite Martial Arts magazine while Goten was playing with Trunks' toys. (that Trunks didn't even play with).

"My Dad can go beyond a Super Saiyan!" said Goten.

"Your still talking about that?" said Trunks with a sigh. He was always the more mature one.

"Well yeah I am! Its cause after I said he was more powerful you just stopped talking cause you couldn't think of a comeback! You can stand the fact that my Dad is more powerful so I am just trying to make you believe me." Taunted Goten.

Goten was getting on Trunks' last nerve and not to mention Vegeta's. He can't believe what a brat Kakarot's kid was!

"I stopped talking cause we are beating a dead drum!" yelled Trunks.

"Huh?" said Goten.

"I mean, our Dads are equal in power so just shut up!" he yelled.

"No they're not! See, you don't believe me! My Dad is more powerful than yours! Your Dad didn't even put a dent in Cell!" said Goten.

Vegeta had an internal gasp. He wanted to kill that kid right about now.

This pissed Trunks off. There is no way Goten would try and insult his Father in his own room! So he returned the favor.

"Oh Yeah? Well your Dad isn't even alive! He is dead! So how can your Dad be more powerful than my Dad when he is a corps?" Trunks yelled back.

Ohhhh…Ouch! Goten just starred at Trunks for the next ten seconds. He was horrified. His Dad was dead but that didn't mean that Trunks had to repeat it and refer to Goku as "a corps". How could he? He is his bestest friend!

"Your mean!" he said. And then poor ol' Goten buried his head into a pillow.

Vegeta had had enough drama for one night, so he turned around to go back to his room. Right when he turned he saw Bulma. Ah! What?! She had her robe on and her hair was all messed up.

"Uh, What are you doing?" she asked Vegeta.

"That's none of your concern," he said back.

"Why not? Shouldn't I know what you where doing in our son's room?" she said accusingly.

"Relax woman, I didn't do anything. Now come on!" he yelled. He took his hand grabbed onto Bulma's head and steered her to their room.

"Ah! What are you doing? You just can't push me places! I have free will ya know!"

"Shut up Bulma, your making a scene," he said. Vegeta just wanted to end the day. This was his idea of ending a fight that could have been started.

"Your messing up my hair ya royal anus!" she said. Typical Bulma, always being difficult. That is what Vegeta and Bulma have in common. They're both stubborn.

"Your hair is already messed up, lets go," he said. He started pushing her with tons of force now pulling her hair slightly.

"Ah! Be careful! I am a woman, not a rat toy!" she said.

Vegeta giggled. "Whats the difference?" he laughed again. Then they reached the bedroom door.

"Why you-" she started.

Before she could say anything Vegeta pushed her in and she fell on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelped.

Vegeta put his figure to his mouth. "Shhh! Enough! Sleep, now!" he ordered. Then he flopped on the bed.

"Your acting weird," she said.

"That's because I am tired of today, drama, kids, you, feelings, everything! Now, go to sleep," he said. Then he rolled over.

"Whatever," she stated. And went to sleep.

Meanwhile in Trunks room.

"Look Goten, I am really sorry! Don't get mad, okay?" he said.

Goten got over it quickly. He slowly rose his head with a frown…then smiled brightly.

"Ok!" he yelled.

Trunks was shocked and he fell over.


	5. Best Freinds Forever

3 Years Later….

Goten and Trunks where training in the 439 Mountain area by the Son's house. Gohan was at school, and Chi Chi was cooking (of course) and preparing for a great dinner for the kids. Trunks was now eight years old, and Goten was a year younger.

Trunks was extremely pumped up because he was more powerful than his best friend. The extreme training with his father paid off after all. Trunks was so proud of himself and sometimes it got to his head. It made him feel like he was better than Goten in everything. The only problem was that he didn't know whether his father was proud of him or not. Vegeta never said to Trunks, "I am proud of you son," or anything like that. But this didn't bother Trunks _too _much since he was used to it by now. That is just the way his father was.

Goten on the other hand, had gotten way more cuter than he ever was. His mother was always pestering Gohan to study when he was a kid, but now Chi Chi has just been lenient on Goten. Goten didn't have to study very much. He wasn't as smart at Gohan was anyway. Goten was young, cute, and curious. The miniature Goku always asked Trunks questions about things and Trunks seemed to always have the answer.

"You know everything Trunks!" he would say.

"Well it runs in my family," replied Trunks.

Goten and Trunks are like two peas in a pod now. They train together, they fight together, they go to each other's houses, they play together, they pee together, they eat and they laugh together. Most of the time though, it always seemed like Goten was more eager to play with toys than Trunks was. Trunks was very mature for his age. He was smart, he always knew what he was talking about, and always had great ideas. Most of these ideas got them into big trouble though. Like that one time when Goten and Trunks where playing "secret spies." They where spying on Trunk's Grandpa Brief and trying to play tricks on him when he was sleeping. They did all kinds of things with him. They plugged his nose so he couldn't breathe and then ran away when they thought he would wake up. Trunks then got out a marker and dared Goten to go draw on his face.

"Do it!" he said.

"I don't know Trunks," Goten hesitated.

Trunks sighed. "I will give you one of my toys," he said. Trunks always used this type of method to get Goten to do what he wanted. He was rich enough to have all the toys in the world and he knew that Goten didn't have as much toys as he did. Goten jumped at this opportunity.

"Really? Well…ok!" he always brushed everything off like it never happened. He would be sad one moment, and then be happy the next.

So Goten tip-toed his way over to Dr. Brief who was snoring, like always. He then got on the arm of the couch and slowly reached his hand over the old man's face and right when he was about to commit his crime they both heard the door to the Gravity Room slam shut. BANG! Goten jumped and ran back to Trunks as fast as he could. Trunks and Goten could both hear loud footsteps coming towards them.

"Lets get out of here!" said Trunks

And Trunks was running so fast in the opposite direction of the footsteps thinking Goten would follow. Trunks ran up to a table with tons of expensive vases and decorations on it and looked behind him to see if Goten was coming.

"Common' Goten! We can hide behind this table!" he whispered. Then stood there to wait for him to come.

Goten was keeping up fine until he slipped on the hard, slippery wood floor. This was after his sock got caught in a snag in the wood. While falling his foot hit the table…hard with the marker-in-hand. Goten watched as the table rocked back and forth, back and forth. Then, one last rock and the whole table fell down and the beautiful brown and blue vase with flowers in it fell over and shattered all over the floor along with a table cloth and some sheets of paper with addresses on them. He had hit the table so hard that one of its legs snapped off and landed right next to him. Goten was just lying on the floor with his hands out behind him to support him. Trunks' eyes widened at seeing his best friend on the ground and directly by some broken stuff of his mother's and not to mention his father standing right there. He was indeed the one who the two young saiyans had been fleeing away from.

Trunks just put his hand on his face and let out a sigh. Vegeta had a towel over his shoulder and a can of beer in his hand. He was all sweaty and had obviously just gotten out of the Gravity Room. Right after Vegeta came around the corner he heard and saw Goten fall along with the shattered trinkets. He just stood there. He still had that look to him that he always had, "the tough guy" look. He was just a bit surprised for a split of a second at what he saw. Vegeta didn't know what to think. Goten just sat there and gave Vegeta a big, huge, and innocent grin to leave a happy effect.

"Ah…Hello Mr. Trunks' Dad!" said Goten. Trunks started shaking his head. Vegeta just stood there in relaxation and took a drink of his beer in the process. He didn't care what they where up to, he didn't even want to know or get involved because if he did he would have to suffer the wrath of Bulma. And listening to her loud screaming voice was not exactly what he considered "fun." He didn't even care if Kakarot's clone had broken Bulma's ugly flower vase and ruined the table, that woman needed to get rid of a few things anyway. Right when Vegeta was about to walk away from the crime scene, Bulma came running up behind Vegeta with haste. She was panting heavily and she scooted in front of Vegeta with awe. She just stood there observing the accident. Then she turned back to Vegeta.

"Vegeta! What did you do?" she screamed really loudly. Trunks began to laugh quietly and Goten got up.

Vegeta opened his mouth and glared at her. He began to sweat and turn red. His hands where in fists as he defended himself. "Woman, don't you even think about getting me involved!" he yelled and quickly turned and walked off as fast as he could.

Bulma turned her head back to the accident.

"What happened here?" she asked. Trunks walked forward to where Goten was.

"Goten bumped into the table," he said.

"It was an accident! It's not my fault Trunks decided to run so fast, and I just slipped," he wined in defense.

"Run? Why where you running? And Goten, why do you have that opened marker in your hand?" asked Bulma. Then Goten examined his hand seeing that he still had the writing utensil in his hand.

Goten points to Trunks quickly. "It was his idea!" he yelled.

"What? Ah, kids. Well whatever you where doing be careful next time ok?" she said and then smiled. Trunks' eyes widened.

"You mean your not going to get us introuble?" asked Trunks in disbelief.

"Not at all. It was an accident and I never really liked that vase anyway, it was really ugly. I will just get one of our robots to pick up the mess," she said.

This is just a small example of all the interesting adventures that Trunks and Goten had. And now here they are training together out in the country. Trunks wasn't used to this since he lived in a city.

Trunks charged at Goten and gave him six non-stop punches in a row. Goten blocked each one by moving his hands to match Trunks'. Then Trunks put in a surprise kick from underneath Goten. Once Goten realized at the last second that a leg was going to hit him he jumped up in the nick of time. And really quickly after that Trunks punched Goten and this time Goten didn't block it because he was too busy dodging the kick. Goten flew back and hit the ground. He slowly got up.

"Trunks!" he yelled.

"What? Its not my fault I am more powerful than you," he said. (meanie)

"Uh! You're so fast! Where did you learn that?" he asked while rubbing his face from the punch.

"I train with my father," he said proudly with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I wish I had a father to train with…" admitted Goten. There was a pause. Then Goten quickly arose. "Hey Trunks! I am kind of hungry, can we take a break?" he asked. Trunks' eyes widened.

"What! Another one?" he pondered. Goten just smiled.

"Yeah, I am starving," and he started to walk in the direction of the house. Trunks began to follow.

"Goten, why must you think of your stomach all the time?" he sighed. "Don't answer that," he added.

"But it's a question, I am supposed to answer it aren't I?" he scratched his head. Trunks just sighed.

"No, it's a rhetorical question," he stated.

"What's a rhetor-whatever queston?" he wondered.

"Ah, never mind!" yelled Trunks. "Hey Goten? Why don't we just fly to your house?"

"Uh…I can't fly Trunks," Goten stopped and had an embarrassing gaze on his face.

"What! You mean not even your brother has taught you how to fly yet?" asked Trunks.

"Nope," Goten looked to the ground. Trunks touched his chin.

"Yes, this is very interesting." Trunks began to walk back and forth while thinking like he was some sort of scientist.

"What's interesting? That I don't know how to fly?" asked Goten. Trunks stopped and looked at Goten.

"Yeah. I mean, your brother should have taught you how to fly by now," he said.

"Well he is too busy with High school and being the Great Saiyaman and everything that he doesn't have any time to teach me," said Goten. Trunks put his hand to his chin again.

"What a geek," he mumbled.

"What!?" yelled Goten.

"Oh nothing!" he paused. "It's just that uh…your brother's "super hero" name is kind of dumb," said Trunks while scratching his head.

"What! Hey! My brother is cool!" defended Goten.

"Yeah sure…whatever you say," Trunks sarcastically states. "But I am NOT walking all the way back to your house," said Trunks.

"Common Trunks! It's not that far! Plus, Gohan said that I am aloud to use The Flying Nimbus to get around!" laughed Goten. Trunks' eyes widened.

"Goten, there is no way that I will ever be caught riding that piece of junk!" yelled Trunks.

"But Trunks!"

"No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp. Bulma was working on a red motor bike for Trunks. Then she looked at her watch. 

'Oh no! It's time to go get Trunks! Gohan should be arriving any minute!' she thought. So she ran and grabbed her brown jacket and ran out the door. She then opened her Capsule container up and took one out. She pressed the button and threw it on the ground. BOOM! A mini shuttle appeared. She hopped inside and was off.

Bulma thought about many things as she flew out of West City. Gohan had told her that he would be stopping by to talk to her about something. Bulma just knew it had something to do with The Great Saiyaman thing. But he was very brief about everything so she didn't know for sure. All she knew is that she should pick up Trunks from Goten's house before it got dark. She had no clue where Gohan was though. If he was at his house they could just talk there when she arrived to pick up her son.

* * *

"Trunks! Your hogging the rice beans!" yelled Goten. Trunks was gobbling everything down. 

"Your not the only one who is hungry!" yelled Trunks.

"Ah, you two remind me of Goku and Vegeta so much," said Chi Chi with her hands crossed on her chest and her head to the ceiling. Trunks and Goten stopped eating and gazed at her in bewilderment. Both of their faces where messy with food. Trunks then wiped his face.

"You mean…my father was friends with Goten's dad?" asked Trunks. Chi Chi looked down at Trunks.

"Well…I wouldn't say that. But they where always fighting," she said that with a laugh. 'It always seemed like Vegeta hated Goku so much that he liked him' silenty thought Chi Chi. Then Goten spoke.

"Me and Trunks don't fight! We just play, right Trunks?" he turned to Trunks.

Trunks just looked at him with a pause.

"Race you to the bathroom!" yelled Trunks.

"What? Hey Trunks, that's not fair! I need to go too!" and Goten ran after him towards the restroom. They where in the bathroom with both their leggings down to the ground and facing the toilet .

"Ahhh…" sighed Goten and Trunks at the same time.

"That feels good!" said Goten. Then they both strap up their trousers. "Bed time now!"

"Well first, it's time for Trunks to go home," said Bulma at the door of the bathroom.

"Mom!" yelled Trunks.

"Mom, does Trunks have to go?" asked Goten. Chi Chi appeared next to Bulma.

"Yes he does. He has his own home, toys, bed, and Daddy to go home to. You don't want to take those things from him do you?" asked Chi Chi. Goten looked to his feet.

"No…"

Then Trunks followed his mother out the door as Chi Chi and Goten also followed. Bulma got in the shuttle.

"Common Trunks!" yelled Bulma from the shuttle.

"Coming!" he yelled back. "Bye Goten," and he turned around ready to obey his mother. Just before he walked away Goten grabbed his arm.

"Hey Trunks." Trunks looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I wish I had a Daddy too…" he said. Trunks' mouth opened. He didn't fully know what it was like to be in Goten's shoes.

"Well maybe my father can adopt you as a son and we can be brothers!" he kidded. They both laughed.

* * *

As Bulma and Trunks where starting to fly away, Trunks couldn't stop thinking about what he said. 

'Maybe there is a way for Goku to come back just for one day so that Goten can see him,' he thought.

"Hey Trunks," said his mother.

"Yeah?"

"Where was Gohan?" she asked.

"Business. You know…The Great Saiyaman thing," he replied.

"Oh yeah. Right. He should be arriving shortly at Capsule Corp. to discuss things," she said.

"Really? Can I listen when we get there?" he asked with rage.

"Sure if you want," she said.

"Cool? Hey, what was Dad doing when you left?" he pondered.

"So you're starting to call him Dad now huh?" she wondered.

"Well…he said he doesn't care anymore."

"Hm…Take a wild guess," she said.

"Was he in the Gravity Room training?" he guessed.

"Nice job! I raised a smart son! Yep, he is ALWAYS in that thing I swear!" she complained.

"It doesn't exactly take a smart person to know where Dad is half the time, Mom," he joked.

"Heh. I don't think Goku could guess," she joked. Then she noticed that Trunks didn't laugh at her joke. Then she realized that he didn't laugh because he never knew Goku. It's a shame…he really missed out. Goku was such a nice guy who brought happiness to everyone. The only person who he could make frown would be the villains…and Vegeta of course. She laughed at the thought.

Trunks wondered back into his own mind and thought more about Goten. Goten had never met his father and it would be really cool if he could meet him just once. Who was this Kakarot that his Dad spoke of so often? His Mom always said present things about him but his Dad always said negative things. Who is this Goku? How can Goten see him? Maybe Gohan knows a way…

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue?**Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp. Bulma was working on a red motor bike for Trunks. Then she looked at her watch. "Trunks! Your hogging the rice beans!" yelled Goten. Trunks was gobbling everything down. As Bulma and Trunks where starting to fly away, Trunks couldn't stop thinking about what he said. 


	6. Just For One Day

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Many of the stuff in here is quoted from the dubbed version episodes. I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I will quote some of the stuff from the Funimation and Toei Animation episodes of Dragonball Z, but I am just listing my sources here so people don't think I am plagiarizing. A few dialogues in here are from the series and are not created by me. I got some stuff from the episode I'll Fight Too during the Saiyaman saga.! This dialogue is relevant to the story and HAD to be used, especially for those who haven't seen this episode. So…don't sue me! I will tell you what section is/or isn't created by me, ok? **

* * *

Bulma and Trunks finally reached Capsule Corp. It was getting pretty late now. Once they got inside Bulma starting getting to work on a few things. 

"Hey Mom?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a soda?" he asked.

"Sure!" Then she heard a knock at the lab door. "That must be Gohan! Common' in Gohan!" she yelled. Gohan stepped in with his Saiyaman suit on and his helmet held in his arm.

"Hey everyone!" Gohan yelled to everyone once he came in the room. He yelled it with his typical kind-like tone of voice, just like Goku.

**(quoted, this next section isn't created by me)**

"So, I hear your going to take part in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" she said while working on something. Trunks was just standing there drinking his soda.

"Yeah," he said like Bulma should already know this.

"Wow. I must say I am a little surprised Gohan. It's not like you have to prove yourself or anything," she said. Trunks took another sip of his soda.

"I know, but Videl discovered my secret! She is black mailing me into it!" he explained.

"Again? Good grief! You get blackmailed more than a politician. What is it with you and all these girls?" she pauses. "Hmm…Videl? Why does it sound so familiar?" she pondered. "Hey she isn't Hercules daughter is she?" she stopped working.

"Yep, that's her," stated Gohan. "She is a classmate of mine at Orange Star High School, she's nice. Always fighting crime like I am, she's a good girl. But I have never met someone so pushy as her before. She reminds me of my Mom. And now that she knows who I am she is determined to show she is stronger than me by beating me in the Tournament."

Bulma got up to speak while Trunks was pretending that he didn't exist.

'Man, Gohan is such a nerd sometimes!' Trunks thought to himself.

"I am afraid I am going to have to compete! But they don't allow head protection in the tournament, so I need to come up with a new disguise," he is worried.

Trunks smiled a bit. Bulma began to talk.

"Let's see, we need to come up with something simple yet sheik. Let me think of something…" she thought a bit.

A moment later…..

"Tada! Well, what do you guys think?" Trunks dropped his soda. So much for Mom being a fashion diva. Gohan smiled big. The new disguise contains a white scarf over his head and some sunglasses. "I hope you like it because your picture is going to be plastered everywhere after you win," she stated.

"Who says he is going to win?" said a deep voice from behind everyone. It was Vegeta. He had bear feet and was wearing some sweats and a blue tank top. He became a little earthling-like over the past seven years.

"Who could possibly beat him?" asked Bulma.

"Yours Truly, that's who. If your entering I'll enter," he said. Gohan raised up his sunglasses in surprise. "You where a lot stronger than me when you defeated cell, but while you have been spending your time in the library and going on dates, I have been doing nothing but doing severe training the entire time," he explained. Bulma shrugged.

"Yep, I can vouch for that. Why is it that Saiyans can do all that training but can do something as simple as taking the trash out or mowing the lawn?" Trunks got excited.

"This is cool! Dad and Gohan are going to fight in the Tournament!" said Trunks.

"I think I'll enter too!" came a familiar voice from an echoed telepathic distance. This is surprising to everyone.

"Is that you Dad," asked Gohan.

"Kakarot?" said Vegeta.

"I can't believe it! It's you! You're here!" said Gohan.

"Where is he?" asked Trunks.

"This is great! Father, are you really coming back to compete in the Tournament?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I am aloud to come back for one day, Baba checked it out for me, appears that I have a little credit. I'm excited. I can't wait to see everyone! Gohan, tell your Mother that I am coming home for a whole day," said Goku from King Kai's back.

"I am actually excited too, then I get another chance to defeat you Kakarot," said (of course) Vegeta.

"Uh-huh! Well see, I guess anything is possible. Miracles do happen ya know!" said Goku.

"Miracles huh? Oh, I can't wait," said Vegeta.

"Hey Gohan, after you tell your Mother you should swing on by to Master Roshi's and tell Krillin, he will want to know about this," said Bulma.

"Right! I will!" said Gohan.

"Who is he?" asked Trunks while lightly tugging as his Mom's pants.

"An old friend Trunks. Oh hey, Vegeta, if your going to compete maybe you should wear a disguise like mine," he stated. Vegeta got all red and embarrassed.

"NO WAY! I WOULDN'T BE CAUGT DEAD IN THAT THING!" he yelled.

* * *

**(Un-quote! I repeat, unquote! The next segment IS created by me!)**

* * *

That night in his bed, Trunks couldn't believe that his wish came true! His best friend Goten will get to see his Father after all! Besides, he didn't think that Dad would want to adopt Goten anyway. Goku is actually going to come to Earth! He will be here, and now Trunks can decide for himself whether Goten's father really is better than his Dad or not. Ha! What a great day this is! I wonder how Goten will act? Ha! Trunks also couldn't wait to see a hot fight between Goku and his Dad. His Dad has always complained about Goku, and now Trunks can see what he means!

* * *

In the other room, Vegeta was on his side on the bed and Bulma was on her back starring at the sealing. She was thinking about it again…"it". A delightful little word called marriage. She has put off talking to Vegeta about it ever since Cell. She knew that after the Cell incident he wouldn't be keen to talk about it. But right now, Vegeta was in a rather good mood because of the Tournament and news about Goku, so maybe now is the time. But how will she ask? Grrrr….this is so hard! She doesn't know how to mention it to him! She silently thought of ways to ask. It's been seven years, seven long years of them being together and they must get some kind of partner ship, or else Chi Chi will never stop complaining to her about how unmoral it is to have a kid and not be married! There is one obvious fact, though. If someone where to ask Vegeta about something like this, it should be Bulma because she is the bravest one besides Goku who can actually get the courage to talk to him. To heck with it already. 

"Vegeta?" she said with her soft voice. He didn't answer, but she knew he was awake. "Well, I have been doing some thinking…well actually I have been doing a lot of thinking and…" she paused, "We have been together for…a while now, and Trunks is seven years old and I thought it would be nice for him to…." She stopped.

"Just get to the point," he said still with his back away from her. She was surprised and tried to proceed.

"Well…You know, Goku and Chi Chi are married…they get to call each other husband and wife…I…I…" she paused again and then just let it out, "I would like to call you…my own…my…husband," she had no idea if Saiyans used to have partnerships or marriages, but she thought she would try.

Vegeta knew what she was talking about. He had seen it all the time. While they went on their quests to go destroy planets for Freiza in his younger days, he had seen husbands and wives dying while holding each other. Like on the Planet Arlia, when the bug-alien wanted out of the jail to go save his beloved wife. He now regrets destroying them, because he now knows what it is like to love. He wasn't sure that he wanted to embarrass himself by having a big ceremony, that would be going against his personal Saiyan pride! But, he would like to have some sort of bondage between him and the Mother of his son. (which, he would never admit, so I hired a narrator to tell y'all since he wouldn't! glares at Vegeta "Just shut up and continue with the story!" Vegeta yells. OK! OK!) Vegeta was just silent for a moment.

"Consider it done. Now go to sleep," he said.

"Really? Oh Vegeta! I love you!" she yelled and reached for Vegeta and embraced him from behind. He grunts.

"Quiet! There are other people living here too ya know!" he said. Bulma just laughed and kept embracing him. Typical Vegeta. He wasn't as sweet as any other guy out there, but that's why she loved him. You have to understand Vegeta to love him. You have to accept that he will never be like Goku, and once you realize that Vegeta he had a hard childhood and up-bringing, it will be easier to appreciate him. His mean attitude is just typical Vegeta, it's the Vegeta we all know and love! To make Vegeta be nice would be a sin against Dende. Bulma loves him, and now they will be married! Or, at least have a marriage license. Bulma thought about how happy Trunks will be once his parents are permitted to "be together" for eternity. She was sure that Vegeta would say no, because marriage is too un-Saiyan-like, but she didn't need Vegeta to tell her that he loved her, she just knew. Marriage! This is so wonderful!

"On one condition," said Vegeta firmly. Wait…what? When your getting married there shouldn't be ANY conditions! That's why it is called unconditional love!

"What is it Vegeta?" she had a worried look on her face. Vegeta was still on his side.

"Don't expect me to do anything in public. Including foolish displays of affection," he said with bitterness towards the word "affection". Vegeta hated showing his feelings in public, it's simply embarrassing. Trunks would love it though, but it's against Vegeta's "Saiyan Pride" religion.

Bulma laughed. "Sure, no problem," she replied.

She became relaxed and went back to her original position. She thought more about the ceremony. Her plan was to get a judge or a minister and have him sign the marriage license in a private room and then they will be married! The only problem was, to get a marriage license you need at least two witnesses to sign it. The first two people that came across Bulma's mind was Goku and Chi Chi. Of course, Vegeta probably wouldn't like that very much because if Goku did sign it than that would mean that Goku is Vegeta's best man! Vegeta would rather die than to have Kakarot be in the same room as him while he is proving his love for his woman. Who else would be a great candidate to sign the marriage license? Gohan? No, Vegeta wouldn't like that either. Hmm, maybe Trunks will be aloud to sign it? Oh well, the only thing Bulma has on her mind right now is that she is getting married, and to Vegeta!

'How can things get more perfect?' she thought to herself. Goku is coming back, the Tournament is coming up soon, Vegeta and her are getting married, Chi Chi won't tease her anymore, and to top it all off they have a beautiful young son who will probably turn out to be as beautiful as her someday!

Bulma just hoped that some weird evil Alien, Android, or villain seeking revenge wouldn't suddenly appear and threaten to destroy the world, and in the process crumbling her at long last happiness!

"So…you want to have another kid?" she bluntly said a few moments after. Vegeta's eyes widen.

"NO!" he yelled louder than Bulma did before.

"Ok…" she went a little too far. She was quiet for the rest of the time. She'll get him to have another eventually…Hopefully after the tournament…

**_...THE END..._**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry…it took way to long to update this and the bad part about it is…a lot of it isn't created by me. BUT I HAD TO INCLUDE IT IN THE STORY TO MAKE EVERYTHING ELSE FIT! Besides, there are some people who haven't seen all the episodes including this one, so this is very important to my story. I don't know…but I think this is the end. UP NEXT: EPILOGUE! So...did you guys like it? Or does it totally suck:)**


	7. Trunky Boy

_**Epilogue: After Buu**_

**Trunks ended up showing all of the Z fighters what he's got. He got to show everyone that he can turn Super Saiyan! This is all because of Vegeta's training. Trunks beat Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament and he gave Goku a run for his money. This made Vegeta's day! The only problem is, some weird guys showed up at the tournament and did some weird stuff to Gohan.To make a long story short, an evil yet ancient villain named Majin Buu was a huge threat to the people of Earth. They discovered this at the Tournament but later learned more about it from Supreme Kai.**

**Vegeta went through some…changes. He went evil, and then turned good again…he had some things to work out…some "inner" things. He had some debating about who he was. He didn't know at the time, and his only selfish goal was to beat Goku. Later, he realized that there is more to fighting than winning: it's the people that you're fighting _for_. With Vegeta's help, Goku and Mr. Satan all helped defeat Buu. And thanks to them, the Earth is safe.**

**It's a shame that Bulma couldn't live her dream in peace, but if Buu didn't happen than Vegeta probably would still be the same. After Buu…everything changed. Vegeta changed a great deal inside and out!**

**It's a shame Goku couldn't spend that one day he had with his sons and wife, but if Buu didn't happen, than he wouldn't have been able to be alive again.**

**The truth is, if Buu didn't happen than a lot of things would not be like they are now. Do you get what I mean? Vegeta would still be in the Gravity Room training all the time, but now he doesn't since there is no need to and he has already surrendered and admitted that Goku is more powerful than him. Trunks would still be wondering whether or not his father is proud of him. Goten and Trunks would have never learned the fusion dance. Videl would have never admitted that she loved Gohan. Gohan never would have gotten that extra power from Grand Kai, and Grand Kai wouldn't even exist if it weren't for the Z sword. Goku and Vegeta also became a little closer after Buu, although Vegeta would never admit this, but they are actually friends. It's not like they "hang out" or anything, but…they _get_ each other ya know? Buu was a great transition into a few years of calmness.**

**After Buu, Bulma and Vegeta got their marriage license. Yep! And guess what else? They had another kid! She is a girl, and her name is Bra! Trunks finally got that little sibling he has always wanted, and he now knows where babies come from and how they get there! And so does Goten, he is now a sophisticated ladies man and goes on dates constantly. Goku got to live with his family in peace, and Gohan and Videl got married too! Gohan is now a scholar just like his Mother always wanted. Oh, and Chi Chi has of course, stopped complaining about Bulma not being married. Chi Chi is now complaining about how Goku is never there for her and he is always off helping someone, especially a kid name Uub. But that is another story…**

**Not many people would be willing to say this, but Vegeta does love his family. People don't believe anyone when they say this, but he does. Behind that arrogant mask of his is love. You just have to understand him to see that deep. Sure, Trunks wasn't a planned baby and probably wasn't even conceived through love, but that doesn't matter now.**

**Trunks has finally made peace with his father. That's what this whole story is supposed to be about. Father and son. It's about a young Saiyan longing for attention and love from the Prince of All Saiyans. Also, what emotional damage Vegeta did go through from being raised by Freiza and that is probably why he is like he is. Most people say its Saiyan nature, and they could be right, but I think there is a little bit more to it than that. This is not a drama, not a parody, and not really a comedy. It's a story of love. Not romantic love, but love within a family and how important love is within a family, and how the love for your loved ones can save your life. It's a story that shows that endings can also be beginnings...**

**Trunky Boy. What does it mean? It's a name that was created by a little boy, named Trunks. He was five years old at the time. It's a name that shortly explains a young child's dream to have his parents have a good relationship. It's a name that is cute because it sounds so childish, but in reality it means the world to Trunks. This is his story. The story of his family, of his home, of his father, of his mother, and of his friends. He had a dream, and this dream was to have Mommy and Daddy become like Goku and Chi Chi. Now that he is older; he has forgotten that dream because the past is faint now. But if you search through the specs of time back a few years, there is a little boy in the distance smiling with is hair messed up and sleep in his eyes. He can finally sleep now. No more training.**

**Mommy Genius, Father Prince, and Trunky Boy, and Lil' Sis can all live in peace now.**


End file.
